


Names

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Family, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Festivids, Festivids 2009, Gen, Witchcraft, music: rose polenzani, vid, vidshow: identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mother and her mother before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greensilver (Trelkez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> Music: "The First Time" by Rose Polenzani  
> Length: 1:00  
> Notes: Thank you to rivkat and shati for speedy beta.

**Download:** [AVI 640X360](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_vdiaries_names.zip) (8MB) | [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_vdiaries_names.srt) (1K)


End file.
